1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, more specifically to a multiband-multimode (MB-MM) mobile communication terminal and its multitasking method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is a portable device that can provide a voice communication with a person at a distant place. At the beginning, a portable terminal could provide a voice communication only, but it is being developed to a data communication device using letters and symbols as well as video signals.
A code division multiple access (referred to as “CDMA” hereinafter) communication system has been suited for a voice and data communication method using letters and symbols because of relatively smaller data sizes. However, the recent multimedia communication system using video signals requires a communication system that has a faster data transmission speed because of larger data sizes. The system to suit this requirement is the third generation partnership project (3GPP), for example, the wideband code division multiple access (referred to as “WCDMA” hereinafter).
Moreover, the mobile communication terminal can be classified according to the method of accessing a mobile communication network. That is, there can be a portable terminal that provides a voice and data communication by accessing a CDMA mobile communication system, a portable terminal that provides a multimedia communication by accessing a WCDMA mobile communication system, and an MB-MM mobile communication terminal that communicates by selectively accessing a CDMA mobile communication system and a WCDMA mobile communication system.